Shape memory effect is an unconventional mechanical functionality that is enabling for many biomedical applications. Shape memory polymers are unique in that they are “smart” and can undergo shape-transformations upon triggering by different external stimuli such as heat, light and electricity. However, the lack of biocompatibility of either triggering environment or shape memory polymers themselves has been a main issue preventing these polymers from biomedical applications.
Drug carrier systems hold great potential to modify pharmacokinetics and safety profiles in cancer chemotherapy, but specific formulations that are safe and effective for the delivery of one or more hypoxia-inducible factor (HIF) inhibitors are not known to the field. For example, dose-limiting toxicity in humans does not allow digoxin to be used as an effective anti-cancer agent.